Negima: Birth By Sleep
by Yuffiefan97
Summary: What if Ventus never existed what if Negi was Ventus instead this shows how Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep were reversed and Negi was Ventus instead
1. Chapter 1

Negima Birth By Sleep: Mastery Exam Complete

What If Ventus never existed what if it was Negi instead this shows how things will go if if Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep was reversed and Negi was the Replacement for Ventus.

Master Eraqus Standing Next To Master Xehanort

Eraqus-"We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra,Aqua you both performed commendably, However only Aqua has shown the mark of mastery. Terra you failed to keep the darkness within sufficiently in check. But, there is always next time. That is all. Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, your are now entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction.

Aqua-" Hey.."

Negi-" Terra, I'm sorry."

Terra-" The darkness...Where did it come from?

Meanwhile Master Xehanort walks into the corner talking to the masked boy.

Master Xehanort-"What do you make of Negi?

Masked Boy-"He ain't gonna cut it. Somebody's gotta break that loser in.

Master Xehanort-"Not here, you won't. I have to keep up appearances."

Masked Boy-"I know that. He just needs a little incentive to leave home."

Meanwhile...

Terra-" Sorry...but I need some time alone."

Negi and Aqua-" -Gasp- "

What do you think =O next chapter is "The Masked Boy" I actually had to try this time I had to play cutscenes from my PSP on kingdom hearts birth by sleep to see what the quotes were or I would've never gotten them right.

Please Review and see what you think of Negi being the placement for Ventus :]?


	2. Chapter 2

Negima Birth By Sleep Part 2: The Masked Boy

Negi encounters The Masked Boy in his room wile he swings around Terra's Keyblade..

Negi-" -Sighs- "

All of a sudden a bell started to ring and Negi started running to see what was going on

Masked Boy-"Better hurry Negi."

Negi-" Huh? Who are you?."

Masked Boy-"Or you'll never see Terra again."

Negi-" What? Get Real. I can see Terra anytime I want.

Masked Boy-" Like right now? He's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up...he'll be a different person.

Negi-" Look-Who ever you are-you don't know the first about Terra Me and him will always be a team. You trying to pick a fight or what?"

Masked Boy-" Oh, grow up. Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself. Come on, what could you possibly know when your stuck out here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?"

The Masked Boy begin to walk away into a portal of darkness then disappeared then Negi began to have flash backs of the times when he was training with Terra and then another flash back of when he was down and Terra talk his spirit up and another flash back were he and Terra were laughing together and talking and then...

_End Flasback:_

Negi-" Terra!-"

Well well I'm doing better and yes I make a chapter were Negi and Aqua get together but it won't be a lemon so don't ask please and review for the New Ventus :].


	3. Chasing Terra

Negi Starts running down the stairs to the outside of the Land Of Departure.

Negi-"Terra!"

Negi starts running and almosts falls but runs towards Terra and stops.

Negi-" I-I.."

Terra pats him on the head.

Terra-"It's okay."

Terra smiles at him and starts to walk off and stops and presses a button on his outfit that summons his Keyblade Armor and raises his Keyblade in the air and summons light and shoots a portal into the sky and then throws his Keyblade in the as it turns into a Keyblade Glider Negi glanced at it "Wow" he said as the glider came down and Terra hopped on it and started to fly towards the portal Then presses a button on his outfit and summons his Keyblade Armor and summons his Keyblade and throws it into the air as it turns into a Keyblade Glider as well and he jumps on it and starts to glide towards the portal.

Aqua-" Wait Negi!"

Negi glides off with no word.

end of chapter

I could do better =.=" oh well xD Next chapter should be serious depending on what cutscene im gonna watch


End file.
